Tierra del Fogo
by LiNeAloKa
Summary: Porque um brasileiro com frio e sedento de atenção pode ser muito irritadiço. :Brasil x Argentina:


**Disclaimer: **Ninguém realmente acredita que _Axis Power Hetalia_ é meu mesmo, ou seja, ele pertence ao _Hidekaz Himaruya._

* * *

Rodrigo encarava Martín com nada menos do que irritação profunda e um desespero cego de matar aquele argentino safado e filho da mãe. E ele tinha uma boa explicação para isso, ele estava irritado, claro, mas não era para menos, observou, afinal, ele estava ali, parado em meio ao frio, um frio horripilante e doloroso que não sumiu nem com ele vestindo três blusas, uma camisa de mangas compridas e cachecol, e tudo era culpa de Martín que preferia ficar admirando as águas gélidas e escuras do que um bom e confortável quarto de hotel e em uma linda, grande, espaçosa e, o mais importante, quente cama de hotel, que Rodrigo odiava lembrar, havia sido arrancado de forma rude e malévola.

E isso não melhorava o humor do moreno, porque além de estar sendo consideravelmente ignorado e abandonado naquele ar gelado, ele também estava muito, muito mesmo, entediado. E não havia nada pior do que isso.

Rodrigo fez uma expressão dura e olhou em volta, pois se continuasse encarando aquele loiro metido ele acabaria o jogando na água, então ele viu um grupo de brasileiros um pouco afastados dele e queria ir lá e conversar com eles para se distrair um pouco, mas as broncas que Martín havia dado da última vez que ele havia falado com seu povo na Argentina o faziam perder totalmente a vontade de ir até eles, ele não queria ouvir outro _''Vocês falam alto demais''_.

E agora seu humor estava realmente horrível. Virou-se encarando a face sorridente e pensativa e isso só piorou.

"Você vai demorar muito? Ou já não foi o suficiente tentar pescar peixes com os olhos?" Disse de forma sarcástica, mas Martín apenas levantou o olhar das águas e o encarou sorridente e ele realmente parecia feliz, pensou com irritação.

"Estava pensando." Martín respondeu e se levantou e só então percebeu os olhos frios e chateados que o encaravam, notando que Rodrigo estava de mau humor. Suspirou. "O que foi?"

Mas o argentino se arrependeu pesadamente de ter perguntado, porque não demorou nada para que Rodrigo abrisse a boca e começasse a reclamar com a voz mole e irritada como a de uma criança mimada, e então começasse a achar cada defeito na cidade e depois nele e depois cruzasse os braços.

"Eu estou com frio, com fome, com sono e com frio. E você não tá nem aí, sendo que foi você, seu idiota, que me convidou." Frisou fazendo um bico chateado.

Martín suspirou passando a mão pelo cabelo, ele se controlou para não soltar um "Terminou?" e depois sorrir debochado, em vez disso apenas o encarou um pouco chateado também e disse:

"Pode ir embora se quiser..." E ele nem havia terminado até que a expressão fria que o brasileiro fez o deixou com um pouco de culpa por não ter escolhido a primeira opção.

"Eu devia mesmo. Vou voltar para o hotel mesmo." Rodrigo gritou, mas continuou ali, parado e de braços cruzados, esperando algo. E Martín realmente ia tentar consertar as coisas, mas então sentiu um toque em seu ombro e se virou para cumprimentar algumas argentinas que lhe sorriam alegres, cavalheiro como era não podia deixar de dar atenção a elas.

Rodrigo encarou aquilo como a pior ofensa que alguém poderia fazer a ele, agora estava se perguntando como pode ter sido tão idiota de sair do seu lindo, brilhante e quente país para vir se meter no fim do mundo e que se chama Tierra del Fogo, riu, um belo nome para um lugar congelado. Mas mais do que irritado, o brasileiro estava triste, ele pensou que o argentino realmente estava parando de ser o estúpido nojento que ele conhecia e estava começando a ser diferente em relação a ele, e saber que tinha se enganado o fazia se sentir um idiota, sendo Martín o idiota ali e não ele.

Deu meia volta e iria voltar para o hotel e passar horas dormindo no quentinho da cama e gastando o dinheiro de Martín como vingança, mas sentiu seu corpo ser apertado por dois braços quentes que rodeavam seu pescoço e que o forçava a parar e algo fazia cócegas em sua bochecha e a respiração quente no seu pescoço era um pouco mais acolhedora.

O brasileiro choramingou chateado e se virou no abraço, apertando a cintura do maior. "Você devia estar me dando atenção, eu estou com frio e eu odeio frio, você sabe." E fungou baixinho quando o abraço se tornou mais apertado.

"Usted és muy mal estado." Martín sussurrou com um sorriso enquanto o moreno escondia o rosto em seu ombro e o xingava, ele poderia até ter se sentindo ofendido, mas estava mais ocupado em acariciar o cabelo bagunçado daquele garoto mimado. "Mas tem que admitir... Esse lugar é lindo."

Rodrigo encarou as montanhas com neve e as casas e o lago, e admitiu contra a sua vontade que era mesmo um lugar lindo. Mas ele não diria nada.

Eles passaram um tempão sem perceber que estavam fazendo isso em público. Martín, claro, não iria demorar em perceber e quando o fez ele não demorou em soltar o menor.

"Ah, não." Rodrigo protestou apertando a cintura do argentino e o puxando para perto, mas nem a teimosia do moreno foi capaz de impedir que Martín lhe desse um tapa fraco nas mãos e então segurasse uma e o puxasse.

O brasileiro iria reclamar, mas o pequeno sorriso divertido que apareceu nas curvas dos lábios de Martín o fez sorrir também e apenas dizer com uma voz provocativa que os argentinos eram muito violentos para quem se achavam muito educados. E Martín devolveu indignado, defendendo seu povo enquanto eles se afastavam de mãos dadas.

E talvez não fosse tão ruim assim.

* * *

**N/A:**_ Ai ai, Brasil e Argentina em lua de mel é tão lindo *-* Bem, acho que não tem muita coisa para explicar, mas vamos lá. A idéia do Brasil ter horror ao frio é por causa da incrivél sensação que somente os sulistas gostam do frio doloroso -_- Eu que moro em um lugar onde chove mais do que faz sol (cofcofSãoPaulocofcof) tenho uma certa fobia do frio, mas o suporto, mas como o Brasil tem sorte de ter um sol que o ama e o frio daqui não ser nada comparado a Europa, então acho que muitos brasileiros quando viajam reclamam do frio. E a Argentina faz frio, muito frio._

_E tem outra maneira de fazer o Brasil ser birrento? Não. Por isso que a Tierra del Fogo, ou Terra do fogo, um lugar congelante que pertence a Argentina serviu muito bem e eu ia escolher o Iggy, mas não queria um inglês atrás desses dois. Personagens demais XD_

_E tudo mundo sabe que sou péssima em notas ;-; Então é só isso mesmo e é bom me mandarem reviews ¬¬_


End file.
